Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method for application management, an application management system and a user device.
Related Art
Android is a semi-open source code operating system based on Linux, which is mainly applied to mobile devices, and is continually developed by an Open Handset Alliance established by Google. An Android software development Kit (SDK) provided by Google allows a third-party software developer to develop applications for the Android operating system.
Regarding a license of the application, the Android application requires a special code to inquire the license of the application from a backend system, so as to determine whether the application is allowed to be executed. Generally, the third-party developer manually adds a license code when developing the application. The third-party software developer is required to add the license code in different ways for SDKs provided by different practitioner platforms.
Moreover, the Android SDK provides application programming interfaces (APIs) for a mobile device including network setting, hardware setting and data accessing (for example, address book accessing and international mobile equipment identity number (IMEI) accessing, etc.). Which means that the third-party application can access private data of the user stored on the mobile device and sent the same through the network. Presently, Android's control on the application is only to provide a permission list during installation of the application for the user to decide whether to install the application, so as to achieve permission control of the application. After the application is installed, the permission setting cannot be changed.